O diário de um banana
by Uchiha Isabella
Summary: Sasuke é um garoto muito aboiolado, que, por obrigação de sua psicologa, começa a escrever um diário, que conta seu dia-a-dia. Nisso tudo, ele conhece uma garota em sua aula de Anatomia que promete lhe proporcionar várias emoções diferentes. Comédia


**Disclaimer**: O anime "Naruto" não me pertence, e sim à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Gênero**: Comédia/Romance

**Poderá conter**: Cenas de sexo , personagens homossexuais e palavriado indevido para algumas idades. Nada certo até então.

**Comentário**: Não postarei todos os dias, tenho vida social e escolar. Então nem adianta falar que vai arrancar meu pâncreas e cozinhar que eu nem vou dar bola. Se você me achar eu fujo. SOU COMO UM PUMA, HAHAHAHHAHA -n

* * *

**Capítulo I ** - A garota da aula de Anatomia.

Querido diário! Ug, que coisa gay. Enfim, não. Não ,querido diário, definitivamente não. Ah, JÁ SEI! "Meu lindo diário"? Não, piorou. Acho que estou com sérios problemas mentais, ou meu lado feminino do cérebro deve ter se ativado. Aposto na segunda opção, da outra vez que isso aconteceu eu vesti uma saia e um tomara que caia rosa e sai andando na rua e, deixa. Você não vai querer saber o que aconteceu depois. Dá medo, causa trauma.

Enfim, pulando esse assunto lindo, vamos a minha querida apresentação. Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, moro em Tóquio-Japão, tenho os meus gloriosos 15 anos, gosto de rosa, tenho cabelo de bunda de galinha, desconfio que meu nome é Macaco na forma científica de se escrever, e que todos escondem isso de mim, tenho um nike colorido estilo Restart mamãe-eu-sou-gay, minha prima veio aqui e pintou minhas unhas de rosa e estou um arraso, e estudo em um colégio qualquer, cheio de gays, metidos, travestis... Para falar a verdade, meu colégio é um zoológico. Tem um bando de homem galinha, mulher piranha (Peixe, beijos)... Enfim, é complicado. Tem até um Dumbo seduzente lá.

Nham, ande estávamos mesmo? Ah sim, eu estou no 1º ano do ensino médio, comolidar? Sempre achei que quando tivesse 15 anos poderia dar a bunda na esquina, ficar até 6 da matina nas baladas. Só que como o mundo é injusto, não é assim. É, ter 15 anos não muda absolutamente nada. Mais quando eu tive 18, vou pegar o carro do meu pai e dirigi passando por cima de tudo, ai quando um polícial me para eu direi "Qualé mermão! Tenho 18 anos, vai encarar?", e ai eu vou ser preso. HAHA maneiro né? Não. Esse é o destino de meu irmão, é. Ai eu vou lá dar uma de super heroí e vou salvar aquele traveco despintado. Não que eu tenha visto o pinto... Não, não vi não... Merda, fui pego.

Enfim, tive uma linda idéia querido diário, como você é feio, fede a cuecas sujas, é muito gay e ativa a parte feminina do meu cérebro, irei te botar o nome de Itachi, qtal? É, sou um gênio. Puta merda, EU SOU UM GÊNIO!

Então Itachi, escreverei em você como foi meu dia, minha tarde, minha noite, e tudo que eu achar necessário começando por hoje. E a propósito, isso foi idéia da minha psicologa viu? Não, eu não sou maluco ou tenho outros problemas mentais para freqüentar um psicologo, é que meus pais se separaram a 1 ano aproximadamente, e minha mãe acha que eu fiquei traumatizado por isso. HAHAHA , traumatizado? Ela se casou com um velho que tem lá pros 80 anos, cheio de grana, que nos tirou do muquifo em que moravamos, e nos "transferiu" pra o Vila real (Leia-se: Condomínio de luxo. ) E não. Eu não sinto saudades de meu pai. Ele era chato, fedorento a cachaça, que vivia as custas da empresa da família que ele NUNCA trabalhou. Fodão ele. Quando eu era minusculo, vivia falando para ele escovar os dentes, e no aniversário do mesmo até dava listerine, daquele forte mesmo, que chega a arder o cérebro (?) para ver se espantava pelo menos por um curto periodo o odor. E nada, o coroa nem tocava. Tinha uma coleção lá. Desde laranjas até azuis. Toda vez que meus amigos iam lá, eu abria o armário do banheiro,e mostrava todo orgulhoso para eles. E todos ficavam admirados, tipo "Me doa um? Meu bafo fede (?)". É, entenderam a complicação né mermão?

Enfim, querido Itachi-fede-muito, vou botar logo os fatos recentes na minha vida aqui. Não me xingue, ok? Não é interessante, vou logo avisando. Nunca acontece algo bom... **LET'S GO**!

* * *

**Tóquio - 1 de março, 21:06**

- Sasuke meu bebê, onde estava? Preucupou sua mamãe! Por que chegou tarde? Demorou tanto! Por que não atendeu as minhas 50 ligações? – ARGH lá vai ela mexer no meu cabelo, ficar alisando meu rosto. Cruzes.

- Mãe, eu não sou seu bebê. E também disse bilhões de vezes que iria a locadora pegar algum filme. Não, eu não cheguei tarde e não demorei. Sai daqui exatamente 20 horas, e cheguei 21. A locadora é bem longe pra sua informação. Meu telefone quebrou, se lembra? Você achou ele, e pisou em cima. Estava tão bem guardado... – Pensei um pouco. – Como é mesmo que você achou ele?

- A meu bebê! Devia ter me avisado que eu te levava. – Ela falou me abraçando. – E uma dica, não é legal guardar suas coisas na área onde você esconde as coisas (?). Todos já sabem disso, e já até apelidamos o local.

- Mãe, eu definitivamente não sou seu bebê. E sabe, eu acabei de falar que te avisei várias vezes.

- Ah, que teimosia meu bebe! Eu disse que te levava! Para de ser assim tão revoltado!  
- ela brigou comigo, ELA BRIGOU COMIGO. E ainda apontou o dedo na minha cara. UG - Vou preparar o jantar. – ela deu um sorriso e se dirigiu para cozinha. Eu que sou teimoso, sei. Mas, não adianta, não consigo ficar bravo com ela. Minha mãe é extrovertida, super-protetora, dramática, fala demais e... Além de tudo isso, é minha mãe. A amo apesar de tudo e... Talvez ela seja um pouco esquecida, suspeito que ela tenha amnésia ou coisas do tipo.

Enquanto ela preparava o jantar, fui cutucar Itachi um pouco. Como sou um excluído-pela-vida, só tenho um grupinho lá de amigos. E como eles são mais barulhentos que meu liquidificador, especialmente vendo filmes, decidi pertubar Itachi para ver comigo o filme que eu alugara.

Cheguei todo serelepe na porta no quarto dele, e quando abro pro "TCHAN" vejo uma coisa legal. Uhul, tão legal. Voce deveria ver meu rosto alegre aqui agora... (Sinta a ironia)

Er... – Olhei, e olhei mais profundamente. Que legal, meu irmão está se comendo com uma garota, e eu abri a porta. Acho que estou pronto para arrancar meu pancreas com um garfo e corta-lo.- Pessoas, olá. Menor de idade a vista. - eu disse e eles me olharam. É, eu sou um idiota, POR QUE MOTIVO EU FUI ME DECLARAR LÁ? Eu tinha que ter saído de fininho e-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , ITACHI TIRA ELE DAQUI! - berrou a menina, provavelmente envergonhada. Era uma menina de coquinhos, cabelos castanhos e blé. Deve ser alguém da faculdade...

- Sasuke, sai! Anda! - ele nem me olhou, continuou a se mexer. Que robótico. Continuei a olhar, parado até a garota berrar novamente.

- TIRA, TIRAAAAAAAAA!

- PORRA, SAI! QUER PARTICIPAR, É? – perguntou berrando e com uma cara de... Quem está sentindo prazer. Dã, imagina, ele nem está. E... SURUBA EEEEEEEEEEE, não. Eu não quero. Ele nem sente vergonha, que horrível.

Fechei a porta e continuei parado lá, felizão. Deve ser melhor botar aquilo lá naquilo do que ficar mexericando pra lá e pra cá. Aham sou virgem, vai encarar mermão? Isso é um segredo nosso Itachi. ARGH ITACHI MAIS VOCE É FOFOQUEIRO! O que farei?hm Acho que eu posso joga-lo escada abaixo ai voce aprende. Ah, meu deus. AH MEU DEUS. Eu realmente estou ficando maluco, conversando com um diário. HAHAH diário, isso é estranho. Parece coisa de meninas deprimidas e pomposas. Seria pior se você fosse da Barbie.

Ok, disfarça... Você é da Barbie. Não se ofenda é que... EU NÃO TIVE CULPA! SÉRIO, NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA E... Deixa.

Depois desse tragico acidente, mamãe nos chamou para jantar. Fiquei um pouco no meu quarto, tentando esquecer aquilo para poder ingerir a comida adequadamente, e finalmente desci. Vi o velho Madara, minha mãe e itachi a mesa. Ele desapareceu com a menina dos coques. Aposto que fez isso com outras. SAFADO! Todo dia eu ouço barulhos estranhos... Hã, safadon. Só que... Isso vem do quarto da minha mãe e... EKS, UG, NOJO. MEDO.

Me libertando desses pensamentos, sentei lá na mesa, e me servi. Comecei a comer e a olhar para o Itachi. Comer e olhar pro Itachi. Comer e olhar pro Itachi pela quadragésima vez. Ele age como se nada tivsse acontecido, como se eu não tivesse visto o pinto pequeno dele em contato com uma coisa... Arrombada ? EK EK e peluda. Ninguém merece. Acho que vou fugir para o México.

- E aí Sasuke, gostou do que viu lá no quarto? - perguntou Itachi olhando pra mim. Puta merda, fiquei pasmo, engasguei e tudo com o arroz. Ele vai falar isso mesmo na frente da minha mãe. Não, minha não. NOSSA MÃE. MINHA MÃE E DELE!

- E-e-eu v-vi oqu-e-e? - perguntei gaguejando me fazendo de inocente.

- É mesmo itachi, ele viu o que? - Perguntou mamãe. VIVAAAAAAAAA! Ou não.

- Um jogo legal que eu comprei, ele entrou no meu quarto e viu eu jogando. Só que não comentou sobre ele, é de videogame. - disse claramente. O jegue consegue enrolar minha mãe até com isso, putz. Vou aprender, sabe... para os meus 18 anos (?) Tenho planos de fugir para o puteiro da esquina.

- É mamãe. É sim. Um jogo. - falei tentando disfarçar.

- Ah, bom. - ela nos olhou desconfiada. É, FAIL! Tentativa fracassada de amenizar a situação.

- Não foi muito satisfatório ver você jogando, Itachi. - disse. - Acho ... estranho esse jogo. - expliquei mexendo na comida.

- Ah sim. É um jogo para heteros. Acho que não entenderia. - disse baixinho, rindo de mim. - Enfia e sai, enfia e sai. - disse. Que gay, só por que em 15 anos de vida eu não namorei ninguém não quer dizer que eu seja um traveco como ele.

Sou um ser com sentimentos, to esperando a minha princesa me buscar de cavalo branco (?) Ok, era pra mim fazer isso só que... Não tenho um cavalo branco.

- Com licença, irei vomitar. - disse me retirando da mesa.

Me enfiei no quarto, entrei em depressão profunda, e permaneci lá o resto de minha vida...

...

...

Não. Eu me joguei na cama, e esperei o outro dia chegar. Iria ser minha segunda semana de aula. Depois de pensar um pouquinho em como o pinto de Itachi é pequeno, dormi. Acho que estou pensando em pensando em pintos demais, PINTOS PINTOS. Tudo voando em minha cabeça. Vou ter sonhos estranhos. Vai ser lindo eu sonhar com pintos e... Durma bem na minha gavela de cuecas.

* * *

**Tóquio, 2 de março **

Bonitão, bonitão. Despertador dos infernos, VÁ TE FERRAR! Peguei o despertador que tocava desesperadamente e abracei ele, acariciei ele, beijei ele. NÃO, eu joguei ele lá do otro lado, e como você deve estar pensando: "Oh, então ele parou.". QUE NADA! O bicho continuou a berrar lá. Vaso ruim não quebra... Deve ser por esse motivo que a mãe das meninas duram mais e -n

Vendo que nao tinha alternativa, me levantei e vi que eram 6:45. Que legal, 6:45, maneiro. Fiquei sentado na cama, processando a informação, até que:

- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, é 6:45, ACORDEM, ACORDEM! ITACHI ME LEVA AO COLÉGIO ANDA. - Revirei a casa e o que eu encontro? AR. Pois é, nem digitais, nem fios de cabelos. Todos se escafuderam sem mim, Comolidar? "Esqueceram de mim 5", organizações TABAJARA (8) tchans.  
Me arrumei e fui para a escola voando. Cheguei lá todo fedido de tanto correr, e vi o lindo relógio: 7:15. MANEIRO, SHOW. Perdi o primeiro tempo. Isso não é... legal? ADEUS MATEMÁTICA, QUE SE FODA AS CONTAS. HUHU não.

Fiquei dois bilhões e meio de anos esperando a linda aula acabar, e entrei no outro tempo, na aula de Anatomia. Por que eu tenho anatomia mesmo? Não faço idéia, beijos.

Fui feliz pro laboratório, acho que essa semana tenho que fazer par com algum estranho daqui, que foda.

- CARA, MAIS SE VIU? ELA TAVA TRANSANDO COM O JUCELINO! E NA ESQUINA DA IGREJA, CARA. - Hã? HÃ? VIU? É isso que eu escuto quando entro em sala. Que... Interessante! Nossa, vou botar no google, vai sair no The News.

Entrei contente e sentei em qualquer cadeirinha atrás do maldito balcão cheio de coisas fedorentas. Na verdade... acho que sou eu, MAS isso não vem ao caso. Assim que o sinal bateu, uma professora ! É ela que parece um alien! Ouvi falar dela... Ela é uma professora alien que tem cabelos roxos curtos, olhos azuis e peitos maiores que as melancias da fazenda do Tio Oroki. Ela só não ganha a diretora que parece ter 1000 bolas de futebol, e-

- Bom dia alunos. Meu nome é Hanazawa Yume, sou a professora de vocês de Anatomia. - Ela disse olhando para nós. - Hoje vamos fazer uma experiência um tanto interessante. - Disse ela botando o jaleco branco que os professores usam, e sentando na mesa. - Vocês iram estudar um coração. Saber as funções, TUDO! - ela disse sorrindo.

- Koé fêssora, agente já estudou isso. - grito um muleque lá do fundo dos infernos (leia-se: sala)

- Eu sei, criatura divina. Mas dessa vez vai ser diferente. Vocês vão mexer em um coração! Iremos cutucar ele, arrancar pedaços, destruir, tanto faz. - Ela se levantou e foi em um armário lá e pegou uns trilhões de tubinhos. - Iram fazer grupos de 4 pessoas, somente para esse trabalho. Depois seram sorteadas as duplas. - Quando ela disse isso, fico num fuco fuco danado lá. Todo mundo com seu grupo, que lindo. Menos eu e uma menina toda deprimida num canto lá. De... Cabelo rosa. QUE MALUCA, pintou o cabelo de rosa... Nunca achei essa tinta, tava pensando em pintar o meu e... Brincadeira. É SÉRIO, É BRINCADEIRA ITACHI!

- Alunos novos? - A professora perguntou, provavelmente para mim e para a emo do canto. Vi que a menina disse "sim" com a cabeça, a movendo. - Então... vocês se encomodam em fazerem dupla, somente até voces se inturmarem? - A professora perguntou.

- Pode ser. - disse a menina emo. Olhei em direção a mesma e a vi se levantar. Fiquei olhando ela. A menina não era de se jogar em um penhasco. Tinha um corpo bem modelado, seus cabelos batiam um pouco abaixo da cintura, era branca como neve, e seus olhos... seus olhos eram tentadores. Um verde esmeralda cheio de vida.  
Ela veio e se sentou ao meu lado. Encostou seus cotovelos na bancada e apoiou seu rosto deles.

- Hm, novo na escola? - perguntou a garota.

- É. - respondi.

- Pensei que só eu entraria esse ano. Além dessa mensalidade ser cara, quase ninguém entra no primeiro ano. Foi o que eu ouvi falar. - ela disse ainda olhando para mim.

- Deve ser mesmo. Sinceramente, minha mãe pode dar a bunda na esquina, trabalhar em um puteiro. Desde que eu fique de boa na lagoa eu to feliz. Não pago nada mesmo. – Disse sério, e ela rio de mim. Da minha cara, não é? TENHO CARA DE DEBOCHADO IRMÃO? TENHO? Sim, tenho. Medo.

- Você é engraçado, qual seu nome?

- Sasuke. - Da até vergonha de falar meu nome secretamente científico de macaco.

- O meu é Sakura. Prazer. - Ela sorriu amigavelmente.  
Passamos a aula batendo boca com Yume, nossa professora, dizendo que nosso coração era mais feio que o dos outros. Fizemos umas nojeiras com o coitado,e tal.

Quando chegou o recreio, quase berrei "Aleluia, glória a Deus". É muito bom estar perto da Sakura. Até que ela não é uma garota emo... Ela é pulante, exagerada... Ela fala demais, e parece comigo. Que maneiro, outra rejeitada. Só que eu odiava sangue. Sei que é coisa de baitola, só que não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.

- SAAASU-KUN - ARGH ARGH.

- Deidara, quantas vezes te pedi para parar de me chamar assim? Sasu-kun, que coisa gay. E SE ALGUÉM OUVIR MEU FILHO! - disse para ele fulo da vida, e olhei aleatoriamente para Sasori. Seus olhos estavam em chamas. Ciúmes? CRUUUUUUUUUUZES, que travecos. A escola devia expulsa-los.

Passei o recreio de putaria com Deidara e Sasori. Rimos, nos estapeamos feito meninas, e fofocamos que nem velhas. É... cruzes.

É Itachi, foi tenso isso. Eu e a tal "Sakura" cutucamos o coração e acabamos destruindo ele. No fim não adiantou a discussão com a professora. Fico parecendo uma tripa esmagada. Acho que levamos sério demais o que a professora disse, sobre "cutucar,**destruir**".

Enfim, lindinho, querdinho, fedorentinho, vou dormir eternamente agora. Estou muito traumatizado por mexer no coração, e estou com sono. Estou pensando sériamente em dormir com o uniforme mesmo e... Kidding, baby.

Vá dormir. Boa sorte na sua cama-gaveta. Botei minhas meias sujas e ela está um nojo agora. Fedendo a gambá.  
Beijos Itachi.

* * *

**Tóquio - 3 de março, 20:30**

- Que tédio. Que tédio. Que tédio. Que tédio. Que tédio mais mil vezes. – Eu repetia que nem um demente deitado horizontalmente (?) na cama, com a cabeça fora do colchão. – Eu vou morrer. Vou me engasgar com o ar e ninguém vai ver. – Fiquei reclamando, até que cansei e levantei.

Sabe Itachi, que dia chato. QUE CHATO. QUE SÁBADO HORRÍVEL. VOU ME MUDAR E REALIZAR MEU SONHO: Fugir para o México e viver com as capivaras que eu acho que existem lá.

Fui em direção ao meu armário e botei um casaco grosso, uma luva e um cachecol. Estava muito frio lá fora, e já que eu vou ficar me arrastando pelas ruas de Tóquio a procura de algo para fazer, é melhor eu me esquentar .

Sai do apartamento, e peguei o elevador.

Argh, isso me da enjoô. Vou morrer. Deus, me salve. Está chegando minha hora.  
Sempre que pego o elevador é a mesma coisa. Até já tentei arriscar na escada. Só que, como moro no 17º andar, não deu muito certo. Eu parei de descer as escadas no 14ª e fiquei sentado lá um tempão. Esperando minhas pernas ficarem andaveis (?)

Enquanto pensava nisso, o elevador parou no 15ª andar, e lá entrou um garoto loiro com umas baganças na bochecha. Parece que... Foi atacado por algum ser das unhas grandes, ou ele... Talvez... Seja descendente de felinos.

- Sasuke? – O menino descendendo de felino olhou pra mim assim que a porta se fechou – ! – Agora, o menino descentende de felino PULOU em mim. – EAE RAPÁ? COÉ? AINDA TEM AQUELA SUA PINTA NA BUNDA? O QUE SE TA FAZENDO AQUI?

Hã? Só mais uma coisa: **HÃ?**

Aonde é normal, uma pessoa pular em você (Não é atoa que ele é descendente de gato, beijos Itachi), falar teu nome E AINDA CITAR DA PINTA QUE VOCÊ TEM NA BUNDA COM UM ANÚNCIO GIGANTE DIZENDO "SORRIA VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO FILMADO"?

DAQUI A POUCO CHAMAM MINHA MÃE, E FALAM QUE ESTOU TENDO RELAÇÕES COM UM **GAROTO** QUE É UM SEMI-FELINO, E QUE EXPUS ISSO NA FRENTE DE UMA CÂMERA.

Um instante. Lembre-me, Itachi, de me matar assim que voltar para casa. Vou ser perseguido e morto por Homofobicos (? q) que pensam que eu sou fruta.

- Coleguinha, me solta? – Falei e ele nem aí. Continuou falar na minha pinta. – Ei, queridinho do titio... ME SOLTA! – Gritei e o muleque me soltou na hora. Que moral, hein. Viu, Itachi? VIU? VOCÊ AINDA FICA ME HUMILHANDO FALANDO QUE SOU UM DEMENTE E ... Vamos voltar ao objetivo.

- Que foi, não me reconhece? – Perguntou. Dã, imagina. Claro que te reconheço! Estou até te cumprimentando, falando teu nome, contando sobre os velhos tempos... Mandei você me soltar porque te conheço, é...

- Não. Estou querendo saber o por que de você ter quase me esgoelado agora a pouco. – Falei isso e o elevador de abriu, no térreo. Sai do elevador,e o felino veio junto.

- É o Naruto... Escola primária... - Falou como se fosse óbvil. Deve ser pra ele, para mim não.

- É, não me lembro mesmo rapaz. - Respondi.

- Nham... AHÁ, JÁ SEI! Na 2ª série nós passamos um trote pro Tio dos coelhos falando que ele iria morrer se não nos passasse toda a grana que ele tinha na esquina da _"Coelharia"¹_. Daí o Tiozinho ligou para a polícia, nos rastrearam, e nos lixaram na esquina da sua casa com sacos de batata. - Ele falou, e eu surtei. Eu quase cai e amassei todo o carro que estava atrás de mim... Como assim?

* * *

Me matem, arranquem meu cérebro. Eu sei, eu já apaguei uma vez a fanfiction... Só que dessa vai! :D Espero que gostem, estou alterando algumas coisas. O primeiro capítulo não deu para mudar muito, era a introdução.  
Não está corrigido. Qualquer erro, desculpem-me D:  
Capítulo minusculo, prometo maiores e... **KISSES, BYE, BE HAPPY**! :D

Enfim... comentem s2


End file.
